


Drive My Car

by Andraste



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our life of legend begins!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of a vid I first made for Vividcon in 2007. It only uses material from Season One. Now with DVD-quality footage, correct aspect ratio and some other minor improvements!
> 
> Thanks to Apathy, elynross and Selena for beta'ing the first version all those years ago. Also to to Masi Oka and James Kyson Lee for being unbelievably cute together, and their stunt doubles for getting thrown out of cars and punched in the face.

Streaming on YouTube:

Better quality streaming on Vimeo, password 'versa':

[Drive My Car](https://vimeo.com/154786668) from [Andraste](https://vimeo.com/user12922840) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Download:** [236MB zipped XVid file.](http://blueshades.net/vids/Drive%20My%20Car.zip)

**Lyrics**

Asked a girl what she wanted to be  
She said baby, can't you see  
I wanna be famous, a star on the screen  
But you can do something in between

Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I love you

I told that girl that my prospects were good  
She said baby, that's understood  
Working for peanuts is all very fine  
But I can show you a better time

Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I love you

Beep beep, beep beep, yeah

Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I love you

I told that girl I could start right away  
She said, listen babe, I got something to say  
I've got no car and it's breaking my heart  
But I've found a driver and that's a start

Baby you can drive my car  
Yes I'm gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I love you

Beep beep, beep beep, yeah  
Beep beep, beep beep, yeah  
Beep beep, beep beep, yeah  
Beep beep, beep beep, yeah


End file.
